


akechi goro's 15 seconds of fame

by shouldbeworking



Series: shuake week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Seasons Total Landscaping, Established Relationship, M/M, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeworking/pseuds/shouldbeworking
Summary: ShuAke Week 2020 Day 4: Festival / Vacations /SeasonsDay 4: Seasons4 SeasonsFour Seasons
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: shuake week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017408
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	akechi goro's 15 seconds of fame

The door to Ren’s shop opens with a friendly _ding!_ and Akechi Goro storms in with all the righteous fury of a man who… does this basically every single day.

Ren has had to have a few doors replaced over the years.

“Stop wearing that fucking hoodie,” Goro barks out immediately, pointing an accusatory finger all the way across the room at Ren.

One of Ren’s potential customers ducks into another aisle at the outburst. Another one, a regular who is currently comparing three different brands of handcuffs, doesn’t even blink.

“No,” Ren says.

“It’s been two weeks. _Two weeks_. Everyone else has moved on!”

“How many times does a person fuck up at this kind of scale? No, I’m wearing this forever,” Ren says. He hasn’t washed the garment in a few days so he will unfortunately have to take it off for a couple hours to take care of that, but otherwise he’s set to make this his uniform for life.

He does wish he’d been quick enough to grab an actual, genuine piece of merch from Goro’s business—before Goro had either sold them all at a premium or squirreled them away from Ren—but at least the internet moved fast. The internet always moves fast, with this sort of thing.

“It wasn’t me who fucked up,” Goro growls behind him as he paces up and down Ren’s store.

“No, of course not,” Ren says. He leans forward on the counter next to the cash register. Watches him. Goro seems especially manic today, which is cute. He wonders if another customer asked to take a picture with him today.

“It wasn’t me!” Goro argues back at him. “They’re the ones who booked a fucking landscaping company for—” The aisles are pretty high so the only part of Goro visible to Ren is the angry little flurry of his hands as he waves them in the air above his head. “—you know!”

Ren pinches one of his hoodie strings between his fingers, starts idly playing with it. “Oh, so you _did_ know?”

Silence.

Ren’s regular seems to have ruled out a handcuff and added a whip—good for her.

In the peace and quiet he gets maybe a little too preoccupied playing with his hoodie string, which is why he’s surprised when Goro pops out of a completely different aisle like a gopher.

“Yes I knew, of course I did,” Goro says haughtily—an impressive feat considering he’s lying, he’s waited far too long to respond, and he’s holding a bright purple dildo. “I thought it would be just desserts to let them go through with it… I didn’t expect it to blow up at this scale.”

“A martyr, then.”

“Yes.”

“How noble of you.”

“Yes.”

Ren very carefully does not laugh. It’s important to Goro that he seem like the winner in all this. Even if Ren was there when Goro got the call, and Goro was definitely too preoccupied with one of his new designs to know what he was agreeing to.

Goro squints at Ren suspiciously, then turns around with a huff and starts browsing the porno mags near the register.

“So… how’s business, Mister Martyr?” Ren asks coyly. 

“Booked for three years out,” Goro mumbles.

Okay, Ren does laugh at that. He hears his regular snicker to herself too—see, at Ren’s establishment folks can count on great service _and_ great entertainment. “You poor thing,” he says to his brave martyr.

Goro just takes his giant purple dildo and a magazine that reads _DIRTY DILFS_ and smacks them down on the counter in front of Ren. “I’m buying these.”

“You want the vibe too?” Ren asks, holding up a purple package. “It matches.”

“Is it free?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

Ren shrugs. He takes his time ringing up the two purchases while Goro taps his foot impatiently.

“We have lube right?” Goro asks.

“Hm…” They were close to running out last night, but as a small business owner and proprietor of an adult store, Ren is always prepared. “There should be an extra bottle in my nightstand,” he says as he finishes up with the register, places the dildo, magazine, and receipt into a plastic bag.

“Great. Bye,” Goro says in a hurry, snatches the bag away from Ren. He always seems to get embarrassed by _this_ part, for some ungodly reason. Not the entering of the adult store, or the browsing, or the—

Ah and there he goes, halfway out the store already.

“See you later, honey,” Ren calls out after him. “Have fun!”

“Fuck off!”

“Love you too!”

“Take off the fucking hoodie!” Goro shouts behind him, slamming the door to Ren’s store with a jolly _ding!_

**Author's Note:**

> come bully me for this [@shouldbewerking](https://twitter.com/shouldbewerking)
> 
> [FANART](https://twitter.com/bottomclown/status/1329574204807720963?s=21) by the grand and illustrious [@BottomClown](https://twitter.com/bottomclown)!!


End file.
